Dream
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Unbeknownst to anyone but Roy, Riza had a childhood dream. Everyone should be allowed to dream, even soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

"Colonel, truth or dare?" Edward Elric asked his superior with a smirk. He had gathered a few officers together with him, Al, and Winry to play the game of the same title of the question he had just asked. Having nothing better to do on a rainy day during a power outage, all agreed.

Roy didn't hesitate before giving his answer. "Dare." He'd rather be seen as an idiot than as a chicken any day. Besides, this was a stupid child's game. None of his subordinates would take whatever stupid thing he was demanded to do to heart.

The Fullmetal Alchemist snickered for a second before thinking and whispering to his automail mechanic, who was sat beside him. After a minute or so, he (or rather, Winry) came up with his (her) demand. "Tell us a secret about Hawkeye. You've known her for so long and so well that there's bound to be something."

Roy was rather confused by Elric's (Winry's) request. He thought the boy (girl) would make him do something completely idiotic like run through the streets of Central dressed in an old lady's clothes or scream that he wanted to marry Black Hayate or put a butcher knife through his head. Winry helping out most likely influenced his order. Roy came to the decision that the girl probably came up with the whole request. The Flame Alchemist nodded and began to think.

It was true, he and Riza knew everything about each other. Everything. He finally thought of one thing. "Lieutenant Hawkeye can dance."

At first, Ed did not seem surprised by this at all. "Sure she can. We've all been taught to waltz for formal occasions."

Roy shook his head. "No, I mean she can dance. Contemporary, flamenco, belly dancing, anything. She can do all of that, but her heart and soul lies in ballet."

Now, Ed and everyone else in the room looked surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Roy! Look at me!" Eleven year old Riza exclaimed. Fourteen year old Roy looked up from the comic book he had found in a dumpster. His best friend was dancing around on the tips of her toes. Arabesque, pique turns, eleve, and jumps all perfect, even without an ounce of ballet training.

Roy was in awe. "Where did you learn that?" He asked, not taking his eyes from what he thought was the very definition of beauty, grace, strength and perfection.

"Books." Riza replied, still completely focused on her dance. Having no music, Riza began to sing so as to make her own. "_I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream."

As Riza finished singing, she ended her dance with a curtsy. Roy clapped. The dancer smiled. "Someday Roy, I'm going to be a prima ballerina."

That night when Riza and Master Hawkeye were asleep, Roy snuck into town. The young alchemist and thief went right to the mayor's house, knowing that his daughter was a ballerina. He dug through their dumpster. After half an hour of digging and loosing quite a bit of hope, he finally found what he was looking for. A pair of pointe shoes. They were pretty banged up and dead but the boy was able to fix them up so they were in a useable state at the very least.

As dawn crept into the town, Roy went back into the basement where he and Riza slept. Slowly lifting the blankets from around her feet, Roy slipped the pointe shoes onto the ballerina's feet, clumsily lacing up the ribbons around her ankles. As he finished, he realized that Riza wasn't asleep when he heard her singing. "_Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me,  
God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep._

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest tree.  
I had a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Roy heaved a tired sigh. The power was back on and he had almost completely forgotten about the odd game of Truth or Dare he had been made to play against his will. He walked back into his office, where Riza was sat at her desk checking over Roy's paperwork. "Most of this is unfinished." She commented.

"What was I supposed to do without any light?" Roy grumbled, sitting at his own desk. He allowed his eyes to scan his subordinate's desk, taken aback as something caught his eye. "You kept those? After all these years? Why? I haven't seen you dance in years."

On Riza's desk was the same pair of pointe shoes that Roy had pulled out of the mayor's dumpster in their childhood town all those years ago. The shoes were worn and brown, instead of the new looking, satiny pink Roy had restored them to with his alchemy that night he had found them. All the years of use and love had caught up with them.

The military woman shrugged. "I was just cleaning things out and found them. I pulled them out for old time's sake."

Her companion smiled slightly. "Do you think you could still stand on one leg and get your other leg up over your head?"

Riza looked surprised that her old friend would even suggest such a thing. "Colonel, I haven't danced in years!" '_Not since you left to join the army_' She added in her head.

Roy shook his head, walking over to the desk, taking the pointe shoes, and lacing them onto her feet. "Nonsense! I'll help you!" He took her hand and led her around the desk into the center of the room.

Holding tightly to Roy's strong shoulders, Riza carefully popped herself up onto her toes for the first time in over a decade. She smiled slightly. "I haven't done this in years!" The dancer slowly began to put herself through the moves she had once learned, and thought she had long forgotten how to do. She began to sing to herself like she was a child again. "_Now I'm old and feeling grey.  
I don't know what's left to say  
About this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well,  
There's many tales I've lived to tell.  
I'm ready now,  
I'm ready now,  
I'm ready now  
To fly from the highest wing._

_I had a dream_."

Roy smiled, holding Riza's waist as she slowly got up onto one foot. Carefully, he aided her in lifting her other leg until she was holding it high above her head. The dancer turned her head to the shoe thief and they shared an innocent, loving kiss. They had a dream.


End file.
